Taura Shiomi
Taura Shiomi (田浦 汐見) is a slave of Urakawa Yanagi in Staffing's Saimin Yuugi visual novel and its sequel Saimin Enbu. Both "Taura" and "Shiomi" are the names of Japanese train stations, though the latter may alternatively refer to Mt. Shiomi or prehaps even simply the name "Shiomi" which means "Beautiful Tide". How she was hypnotized Taura Shiomi is able to be hypnotized hypnotized along with Toyosato Sharu well into Shizunai Keika's route during the park scene. One must choose not to have sex there else Keika's three friends will appear and lead to a bad end. Choosing not to will lead to a mild interaction with Keika and her friends which will result in them finally being hypnotized. Gameplay & Walkthrough Taura Shiomi is the least recurring character in the visual novel, she is not featured in the first part of the opening demo when the slaves show off their exhibitionism by revealing themselves and in many of the photos her face or parts of it or her body are cut out for some reason. Shiomi along with her friends, Shizunai Keika, Tomikawa Shiun and Toyosato Sharu are fans of Urakawa Yanagi's magic acts in class and often watch him preform. Later on she is hypnotized along with her before mentioned friends, Hidaka Maiya the males in the class and their teacher Mukawa Rui and soon begin to play in sexual acts with their master. Firstly she is masturbating along with her friends, crying while doing so either from the pain, pleasure or shame. Than she takes part in a sexual circle. Personality Following some of the broad categorized troops that the visual novel invoked, Shiomi would be classified under the "Shy Girl" character-type. The most reclusive against the teasing Toyosato Sharu, more mature than Shizunai Keika and less complex than Tomikawa Shiun. None-the-less she was still social enough to retain such a ragtag group of friends and was willing to bear witness to the acts of magic by her classmate and would occasionally be included in with Toyosato's teasing schemes against Shizunai Keika. Upon her induction into hypno-slavery Taura Shiomi's shyness is now replaced or enforced with subserviantness towards her master. Also through hypnosis while her shy personality has remained it no longer applies to her wearing skimpy articles of clothing or preforming sexual acts showing new found exhibitionism, though she was a bit shy about wearing it all together this shyness disappeared when her master arrived or when she engaged in sexual acts with her sister-slaves. Relationships Saimin Yuugi the clique 1.jpeg Saimin Yuugi Clique 2.jpeg Saimin Yuugi Clique 3.jpeg Prior to her hypnosis she was friends with Toyosato Sharu, Tomikawa Shiun and Shizunai Keika. With the former two she teased Keika. She was also classmates with Hidaka Maiya in the class of Mukawa Rui-sensei. Originally simply a fan of Yanagi's magic act she is now his devoted slave. During the harem ending of the visual novel she is scene licking his feet. Category:Bunnygirl Slaves Category:Saimin Yuugi Category:Saimin Enbu Category:Shy Girl turned Exhibitionist Category:Green Haired Slaves